Plus Two makes Three
by TomFeltonzBride
Summary: Hermione Granger was an ordinary witch, that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, untill she was raped...
1. Chapter 1

TITLE:

Plus two makes three

SUMMARY:

Hermione Granger was an ordinary, brainy girl who attended a school for witchcraft and wizardry…until she was raped.

AUTHOR:

TomFeltonzBride

**ALTHOUGH THIS STORY WAS POSTED AFTER HBP, THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BEFORE HBP. SO IF YOU READ HBP, THIS STORY WILL PROBABLY NOT MAKE ANY SENSE… SO BARE WITH ME PLEASE! I DIDN'T POST THIS UNTIL AFTER HBP!**

CH 1: An Unwanted Party

A girl with straight dark burgundy hair was walking home from the grocery store near her house. It was a chilly afternoon. She had a bag of groceries in one hand, and a book in the other. She was so engrossed with the book, she didn't hear anybody sneak up behind her. This masked man put a handkerchief around her mouth. He held on to her tightly, and dragged her to a nearby park. There he met with a guy. She was sure it was a guy because he was heavy-set, and had broad shoulders. They shoved her into a waiting car. She didn't know how long she was in the car because she passed out about a minute or so after she was in the car. When she woke, her captors had already put her on a bed. One of the men left, and the other one just sat there on a chair and laughed. Hermione was so scared, but she had to be strong.

"So your awake then?"

"What do you want from me? I'm only but a child! Leave me be! I have family back home!"

Instead of answering her, her captor asked her a question.

"What is your name girl?"

"Hermione Granger."

_What the hell am I doing? Why the hell did I just give him my name? OMG! I am up for deep shit!_

Her subjugator went into another room and told another guy her name. After he told her name, she heard the other guy say 'Oh, shit!' _He sounds really familiar._ She thought, _like I've met him before. Oh, god! I'm about to be killed! By somebody I KNOW! Fuck! _

_There's no one in the room right now I can escape! Shit! Where's the door? Where am I? Would I be able to escape? Will I get caught? There are at least three guys maybe a fourth- the driver of the car. But what if there are others outside? Standing guard? What If I get caught? Well, it's worth it. Why am I still thinking? I'm going to get caught. I'm wasting time! _With all her might, she ran for it. The last thing she heard the man say was 'I can't believe I screwed a…' She never did stay long enough to hear the rest of his 'lovely' statement. She could only think of the many possibilities… Whore, ho, slut, bitch…etc…etc… but by this time, she ran out the door and ran into the road. She didn't know where the hell she was but she kept running. While running for her dear life, she came across a policeman. (A muggle authority)

"You look a mess, why are you running, do you need help?"

"Yes, yes I do." She said out of breath. "I need to find my house, I don't know where I am."

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I just need to find my house, do you know where I am?"

"About ten miles from a little town called Ottery ST. Catchpole."

"Ron!" she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing, could you take me to Ottery St. Catchpole? I have a friend who lives there."

About thirty minutes later, they reached a shabby-looking five-story house.

"Thanks again, thank you so much!"

"Be careful, I've heard things about this place. It's pretty dodgy. Once in a while, we hear things exploding here and there. You be careful, you hear?"

"Okay, I will, thanks again!"

Hermione walked up to the front door and knocked. She felt really bad, it had to be at least around 11:00 at night. But she couldn't stay outside all night. Ten minutes later a groggily looking Ron opened the door.

"Yes? Who are you?"

Was she that badly messed up? She knew she had written to him and Harry about her changing the color of her hair and straightening it a little. She did look a little messy, like an ogre or something, her hair was everywhere, and her clothes a little untidy, but she was sure at least her best friend could tell who she was… and she was right.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? Hurry come in, you'll catch a cold."

_Wow, she didn't even know he cared._

"Mum, dad, come down quick!"

"Ron, really, you don't have to make a big deal, could I just have some floo powder? I just need to get home."

"Ron, stop that shouting! It is in the middle of the night, what is it? Your father has to go to work tomorrow, bright and early in the morning, Hermione dear? What on earth are you doing here? Sit, sit down, I'll bring some hot chocolate!" Mrs. Weasley rummaged around the kitchen trying to brew some hot chocolate. She came back in a few sort minutes with a cup of cocoa.

"Hermione dear, what happened? You're a mess! How on earth did you get here?"

Hermione just couldn't take it anymore, she broke down crying.

"Oh, gosh here comes the tears!" said Ron trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't help.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, go to your room!"

"I haven't done anything!"

Mrs. Weasley shut him up with a one of those, you-better-do-as-I-say-or-else-your-ass-is-in-big-trouble-mister look.

"Okay, okay!" he muttered while going up the stairs.

"Hermione, dear what's wrong, what happened? How did you get here?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I am fine, please I would just like to go home. I apologize if I seem forward with you, but it's been a rough night!"

"I agree it _has_ been a long night! But if you need any thing, anything at all, you can always talk to me, you know that, okay?"

Mrs. Weasley called Mr. Weasley out of the kitchen and _ordered_ him to talk to the ministry to let Hermione floo back to her house. Around 2 in the morning, she was safely tucked away in her bed.

The nest morning, Claire Granger was standing over her with stern eyes.

"Where were you last night missy? We were out all night trying to find you! We even called the police and filed for a missing daughter. Going to the grocery store? HA! I think not!"

"No, mum, you don't understand! I was kidnapped! I got home this morning at two!"

"Oh, my baby! Why didn't you tell me? I feel so bad! I can't believe you were,…" she never finished that statement…she fainted.

Two months later, Hermione was in the kitchen around 8:oo am.

"Your up early dear!" Claire Granger said.

"Yea, I was just hungry. So I decided to make breakfast!"

"Where's the breakfast?"

"Oh, well, that's the thing, I, umm… sort of ate it all. I was very hungry!"

"Ate it all? You are one pig!" she said teasingly.

"And exactly where were you intending to put all that bacon and eggs?" Claire asked jokingly.

"Good morning!" cried out Richard Granger.

"Morning dad. Could you take me to the office today? Mum can't drop me off this morning."

"Of course."

Ever since the kidnapping took place, Hermione need help, so she started going to a psychologist. She went twice a week ten o'clock in the morning. Hermione went back into her room to get her coat, when she had this sudden ache in her stomach. At that same time, her mother came into her room to ask her what time she was to come home that evening.

"Dear, are you all right?"

"Yea, nothing major, you've never seen someone retch up her food?"

"Is this the first time today?"

"Yea… today, my stomach's been hurting for the past couple of weeks."

"I think I better take you to the office, I need to talk to the doctor."

"Why, is anything the matter?"

_You're supposed to be brilliant, you should know! _"No, I just need to talk about the..uh..bill."

That morning when she came back home with Hermione, the both of them were crying.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked.

"Hermione's pregnant."

"WHAT THE HELL HERMIONE! I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED US THAT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO, YOU KNOW! HOW COULD WE EVER TRUST YOU AGAIN! YOU BROKE OUR TRUST!"

"NOW DAD, YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE WHOLE STORY, DON'T GO YELLING AT ME! IT WASN'T MY CHOICE! Remember the night I was kidnapped? For a long time, I thought I was raped. Probably when I was unconscious. But I could never find out if I was or not… how would you find that kind of stuff out?"

A month later, Hermione started attending an all girls' school. This school was for teenaged pregnant girls.

I can't believe I'm missing Hogwarts for this shitty place! I can't even do magic here! This isn't a magical school! How am I supposed to 'keep up with my studies' if I can't do any bloody magic! This wasn't my choice to be pregnant! I was raped for god's sake! (A/N: I'm not trying to imply any religious tensions or anything like that! Please don't be offended!) It's not fair! I should have gotten an abortion, but that's unjust! I would be killing a human being! (I'm not trying to imply that an abortion is neither right nor wrong…it's just a reason why Hermione isn't getting an abortion! Ok?) So much for my first time with my one true love! At least I'll get to go back to Hogwarts next year!

"Hi name's KiKi! What's yours?"

"Uh, Hermione." She answered a rather VERY optimistic country girl.

"Well, Hermione, ya new here?"

"Uh, yea. You?"

"No, been here like three times."

"So, you have three children?"

"Yup."

"If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"Nope, don't mind, been asked that several million times! I'm sixteen."

"You from the states?"

"Yup, Imma proud Texan!" (A/N: I'm not trying to make fun of anybody from Texas, I just needed to describe a person with an accent, but it had to be an American one…)

"So, why are you here if you lived in the United States?"

"The father of my children lives here."

"Are you guys going to get married?"

"I want to, but he don't"

"Why not?"

"Cuz he's a jack ass! Only thinks of himself!"

"Oh, I see. Well, I better be off. Need to find my dorm."

"Al' righty then. Hope ta see ya soon!"

"Hi, Madame Wilks?" (Pronounced Will ks)

"Yes?"

"My name is Hermione Granger and I'm new here. Would you be able to help me find my dormitory?"

"I'm sorry, I am not able to assist you at the moment, but Miss Welts may be able to. Miss Welts, could you show Miss Granger her dorm?"

"Sure. Follow me. Can I see your form that they gave you so I can see which dorm your in?"

"Here."

"Tower Two, lobby 343, room 2A." she read. "Weird!"

"What?"

"That's the same dorm I'm in! How coincidental!"

"Yea! That's so correlated!" she said sarcastically.

"Jeez! You don't have to be so sarcastic! I mean I don't even want to be here to! Do you think I want to be here? Even my parents don't want me home. They say I'm a disgrace to the family name! What family name? They've disowned me!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down! I didn't mean to be rude to you. Sorry! It's just; I'm new to this! I've never been a mother! Looks like you and me are in the same boat! You know, without being sarcastic, you're just like me! I'm sorry, I'm just really scared!"

"That's okay, I felt the same exact way when I first came here. Your forgiven!" she said jokingly.

"That's good! At least I'm forgiven!" she said laughing. "So, what's your name?"

"Eudora Welts. But you call me Dora, everyone does."

"So, Dora, can you show me to our humble abode?" she asked, yet again, sarcastically

Dora and Hermione walked around the place for the rest of the day. It took all day to show Hermione every nook and cranny of the place. Dora showed her where the kids who are born there stay. Hermione found out that all of the towers, lobbies, and rooms are called Specifics, because they were made specifically for something. Meaning, that all of the towers, lobbies and rooms are according to how old the mother is (tower), what gender the kid(s) are (lobby), and according to when the child(s) supposed to be born (month/room). Accompanying them was Dora's cousin, Aurora Welty.

According to the girls, their last names were the reason why Dora's parents didn't date for a long time.

"You see, my mum's last name was Welty before she got married to my dad. But they thought that since their last names were so close, that they might be related somehow. My mum finally did some research, and found out they weren't related at all, so they started dating, and finally got married. And had me, two more sisters, and three brothers."

"That's really interesting…too bad I don't have a fancy story about my folks." Hermione said.

"Yea, I guess. But at least we're still friends." She said with a sly grin.

"Of course! Now, _that_ would be silly. Not being friends with someone because they don't have any stories to tell…" she said also with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh, this is Bridgett Zacharelli. Another dorm mate."

"Dora! No, DO NOT call me Bridgett! Call me Zach!"

"Well, Zach, my name is Hermione."

"Hi Hermione."

"Hey, well, I have to go unpack. Talk to you later!"

Everybody said their goodbyes and Hermione went back to her room to unpack. When Hermione went to her room, she was the only one there.

_I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts! I'm already warmin' up to this place! Uh! I have to unpack ALL of this crap! If I was at Hogwarts I could just do it by magic! WAIT! What am I talkin' about? I AM 17! I'm legally allowed to use magic! YIPEE! How did I not realize that until now! I must be crazy! Where did I put that stupid wand of mine?_

"Ah-ha! There it is!" she said pulling out her wand.

"There's what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"What was that stick thingy you were holding up?"

"Oh, it was just…hey Zach, which one is my bed?"

"You tryin' ta change the subject aren't ya? That's okay, Dumbledore probably told you not to tell anyone right?"

"What…How…"

"I'm a witch too."

"Really? OMG! That is so awesome! Are you of age?"

"Yup!"

"Me to! So you can…" Hermione looked around so that nobody could hear her. "Do magic too?"

"Well, duh!"

"But, how'd you know that I was?"

"Uh, stick…" she said grinning. "I have some good news!"

"What?"

"Dora's a witch too!"

"How dare you tell everyone my business?" she asked with menace in her voice. "_I_ was going to tell her!" she said jokingly. Then she started to laugh her ass off. "You should have seen the looks on your guys's face!"

"That wasn't funny! _Eudora LUCAS-MEADOWS Welts!"_

"HOW DARE YOU!" she said with a horrified facial expression. But then she exploded with laughter.

"Lucas-Meadows?" Hermione said tapping her foot as if telling Dora that she wouldn't wait any longer. She wanted an answer, and she wanted it now.

"Lucas was my brothers name. He was born two years before me, but died during childbirth. Meadows was my mom's best friends last name. Don't ask…I don't know _HOW _she could name me after her best friends _last_ name, or_ WHY _she would name me after my _brother_, a _boy_!"

"Sure, sure, it's just an excuse!"

"No it's not BRIDGETT MARLENE-SOPHIA ANGELYNA KIARA ZACHARELLI!"

"My GOD you have a friggin' long ass name!"

"Had a lot of cousins who wanted to be named after." She said with a shrug.

"Uh-huh…"

"So, do you know of anyone else here that can do magic?"

"Nope, just me, you, and Dora."

"So, how many kids do you have Hermione?"

"Well, this is my first pregnancy. What about you Zach?"

"Second child." She said touching her belly.

"Two for me. I have twins right now." Said Dora.

"Aww! Did you figure out names?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if they are girls, I want them to be Anita and Nadine, if they're boys, I want them to be Parker and Ryder. If they are a girl and boy, I want them to be Parker and Nadine. What about you?"

"Well." Hermione said. "If it is a girl, I want her name to be Kaila. If he's a boy, I want his name to be Trevin. What about you Zach?" (Pronounced Ky la)

"Well, girl- Kaitlyn, guy- Chase. Those names are names that I found on-line." She said with a smile.

"What's your firstborn's name?"

"Bretagne. (Pronounced Bre tawn nya) It means Brittany in French… I think. She's two."

"Aww. I have to see her some time!"

"She's downstairs, wanna go see her?"

"Yea."

The three of them went down to the nursery unit. They went to the second level.

"Hey baby, mummy's here!" said Zach.

"MUMMY! MUMMY, YOU'RE HERE!" said Bretagne.

"Bretagne, this is aunt Hermione. You know aunt Dora!"

"Herm ini?"

"No, her-mi-oh-nee"

"Her mini." She said with great enthusiasm.

"She thinks she got it right."

"She can call me Mia."

"This is aunt Mia, Bretagne."

"Mia, Mia!"

"Good girl. See you at dinnertime. Okay?"

"Okay." She said mimicking her mom.

"What time is it?"

"Like six thirty."

"I'm so hungry! Can't wait till dinner!"

END CHAPTER

A/N: You will find out about Hermione's rapper. (If that's what you want to call him.) You will also find out what his last statement was going to be. (When Hermione was leaving she heard him say 'I can't believed I screwed a…') I'm still not sure if I'm going to tell ya'll whom Dora and Zach's boyfriends are or was. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I really don't care if you don't like this story…if you don't…DON'T READ IT! DUH! But if you like it, but there's something that CAN be improved, PLEASE review…I can't read your mind, I don't know what you like and dislike… throw a flamer at me, I'll throw one right back at'cha! But constructive critisism is accepted! But only so much is accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE:

Plus two makes three

SUMMARY:

Hermione Granger was an ordinary, brainy girl who attended a school for witchcraft and wizardry…until she was raped.

AUTHOR:

TomFeltonzBride

CH 2: The confessions of a rapist

"I can't believe I screwed a mudblood!" he said aloud sitting in a chair in the kitchen of a cabin.

"Uh, sir, what's a mudblood?"

"None of your business. Get me Brode."

"Sir."

"Brode." He said acknowledging his presence. "Sit."

"Did you need something?"

"I need you to find Hermione Granger, by any means. I think she's pregnant with my child. No matter how my parents are to handle this, I think she has the right to know." Then he started to whisper to himself. "God, I can't believe, I thought she was just a muggle. Wow. I have a heart. That's just a scary thought. But all I know it's still black."

He looked around the cabin. _I know I wanted to be disowned by my stupid father. I thought a muggle would be good enough. I guess a mudblood is even better! _

_My parents are going to hate me..._

_YES! _

At least I don't have to live with them any more. Now that I'm of age, I have my own mansion, a car, and my own servants. Those filthy little buggers. (Meaning the house elves)

_But Granger has ugly brown frizzy hair! Not nice straight burgundy hair! That's why I didn't recognize her!_

-Three months later-

"Uh, sir? We still can't find her."

"It's been three months, you STILL can't find her?"

"N...no sir."

"Never mind! I'll just write her a friggin letter!" _like that'll help_

Granger,

I think you are holding a child- aren't you? I know because I think it's mine. I know your going to hate me. You already do. When you get this letter, write me back, we can meet somewhere and I can explain EVERYTHING!

Slytherin Prince

I hope she doesn't figure out who I am till we meet. If she does figure it out, she might not show up.

Hermione was sitting in her room when a hawk started to tap on her window. _Who could be writing to me, or anyone, at this time of night?_ She went to open the window, and then Dora woke up.

"What? Who is that?"

"It's me, Hermione. There's an owl, er- hawk at the window. I think someone's writing one of us!"

That woke Dora up completely.

"Hurry!"

"I am!" Hermione then opened the letter. After reading it, her jaw dropped open. Literally.

"What?"

Hermione didn't want to hand her the letter. She still didn't tell them exactly _how _she got pregnant. They think she got pregnant the 'normal' way.

"Oh, n…nothing! I, uh, it's from, my, uh…Ron!" she said the first name that popped into her head.

"Yea, sure. You don't have to lie, just tell me it's personal, I won't try to pry into your personal life! You know that!"

"I know, I'm sorry! I just, I don't know! It's just so confusing! And I'm also scared!"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione was silent for a while.

"Like I said, you don't have to tell me."

"No, I do. Wake Zach up, I wanna tell her to." She said after thinking a while.

"Zach, wake up!"

"Wha-?"

"Hermione's going to tell us something."

"Okay, I'm awake…" after a while she said, "Spill!"

"Hermione what's wrong?"

Hermione was crying into her pillow.

"Nothing. Well, okay, you know how I never told you who the father of my child is? Well, that's because I don't know myself. I was raped about three months ago. I had no idea who it was, or even where I was."

"Hermione! I never knew! Are you okay?"

She then told them the whole story starting from when she was walking back from the grocery store, up till she got the letter. She told them what the letter said, and whom she believed wrote it. Then she told them the story between him and her.

"Oh! That stupid mother-"

"Dora! What use of language!"

"I'm sorry I can't help it. That stupid bastard! How could he."

"But he didn't tell me _why_ he did it. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't because he _wanted_ to. He _must_ have had a _reason_. But _what_ _is_ _it_?" Hermione asked, thinking logically.

"That horny bastard doesn't need a reason!"

"But you don't understand, if I think it is who I think it is, he wouldn't because he was _horny_, he would because he needed to be…disowned. Yea! THAT'S what it is. There would be no other logical reason!"

"Hermione Granger stop thinking so logically. He did it because he was attracted to you!"

"Dora, stop being stupid! Listen to your self! Attracted to me? HA! I don't think so."

"You know Hermione, I think your right. If you say all those things about him, it has to be true!" Zach said, finally talking.

"UH! This is SO confusing!"

"Listen, just rest, don't think about it!"

"Zach, I can't!"

"What's that bastard's name again? I'll kick his ass!"

"No! He's a dark wizard! He probably learnt it from his Voldie loving father!"

"I don't care! If he can do that to you and not write, well, besides now, call, or try to contact you in any way, he deserves to die! From my bare hands!"

"Zach!"

"I don't care! Now, WHAT'S HIS NAME!"

"If you don't remember, I refuse to tell you! I don't want you to go to Azkaban because of me! Or him!"

"Hermione Granger you know I'd go to Azkaban for you!"

"NO! I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE to tell you! I'm not worth it. Neither is he!"

"You ARE worth it! You're going to tell me one-way or another! I HAVE veritaserum!"

"How in the WORLD do you have veritaserum?"

"Oh, uh… long story?"

"No! You are going to tell me RIGHT NOW missy!"

"All right! All right! My dad is a potions professor, and he has a study underneath the house. And I uh… kinda _borrowed_ it!"

"Zach!"

"What? He's never home anyways…well, neither am I!"

"Why? Where were you?"

"Well, my dad taught at a school, and I went to live with my mum in France. I went to Beauxbatons there. Until I got pregnant about two and a half years ago, I lived with my mum, but after I got pregnant, I lived with my dad. My mum thought it was embarrassing that her little fifteen year-old was pregnant. You see she is a Sex Ed teacher… she's totally against it… her and the word 'abstinence' should get married or somethin'! She worships the word! Yea, she thinks you should wait until you get married, so…"

"Oh! So, you're living with your dad? And he's a professor?"

"Yea, he works at this wizarding school, I'm going there next school year!"

"NO! Zach, you can't leave us!"

"What are you talking about? I'm staying in London!"

"But, the only wizarding school in London is…"

"What's wrong Hermione?" Dora asked. "Your face is as white as a ghost!"

"Is, uh… your father's name…"

"Professor Snape."

"_That's_ what I was afraid of!"

"What's wrong with my dad?"

"Well, for one thing, he hates me, and well, he hates me! You look nothing like him, at all!" Hermione was well, shocked! "Wow, that was just a big shocker for me!"

"I look like my mother… My father is a caring person…once you live with him for about two years…" she said. "But he's not that bad, why are you so shocked?"

"Hermione, I think that owl is here for you!"

"It's from Ron!" Dora said after reading the envelope.

"Oh, yea, sorry I forgot to remind you about writing him back!" Zach said with an apologetic smile.

"That's okay, we had a lot on our minds."

Hermione sat down to read the letter. The further she got down the letter, the more her face fell.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione passed the letter to Dora and Zach.

It read:

Hermione,

Hey, how's it going? Well, you know, a lot has been going on at school, Harry and me missed you! Since your gone this year, Patricia Stimpson took your place as prefect. It kind of sucks! She is so nosy! More than you! Just kidding! Please don't beat me up when you come back! I was only joking!

Well, anyways, you know, how every time Harry and I ask you about _why_ your not here you never reply back? Well, this time we REALLY need an answer! Blaise Zabini's been asking questions, and nosing about. He keeps asking about you, though **_very_** slyly! If Harry didn't think more than I do, we'd never figure it out.

By slyly, I mean like, he insults us, but in between those remarks, he asks us little questions. For example, he'll say something like 'Where's your stupid mudblood friend? Having so much fun, she's too _heavy_ to do anything? Or hey, weasel head, potty face, where's your little _baby_ friend?' I mean… we really want to know what's up! We are your FRIENDS! And no we don't think you are fat or heavy, so don't think we do… it's only him…

You know you can tell us anything! We might be thick in the head sometimes, and we might not understand how girls' minds work, but WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS! YOU CAN TRUST US! You know, trust, where you tell your best friends secrets, and you know that your friends won't tell anyone! Listen, I'm not trying to get smart with you, but we think that you really need us in a time like this! PLEASE tell us what's been goin' on! PLEASE!

-Ron and Harry

-But mostly Ron!

-I, meaning Ron, wrote all of this!

-So, only Ron, really

-But Harry _did_ have some saying in this letter!

-Yea! But Ron WROTE it!

-Yea, but I SAID some things!

-Shut up and send the letter!

-OKAY! God!

"Aww, that's so sweet! So, why's your face all crinkled up like you didn't like it?"

"Blaise Zabini. He's the guy I told you about. The one that I think raped me."

**DUN DUN DUN! BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT NOW DID YA?**

**NOPE YOU DIDN'T! **

**WHO ACTUALLY DID THINK IT WAS HIM?**

**To All my LOVELY reviewers I thank you!**

**Easy Bitch- to my first reviewer… even tho it was a flamer… I still appreciate your review… it helped me see what I didn't see before… first: Hermione didn't really worry about what he had to say. (When he said 'I can't believe I screwed a mudblood…..' she didn't really take it into consideration… she just wanted to get out of there fast!**

**Khandigurl06- THANKS! You ACTUALLY like my story! Lol so.. does this chapter answer your question?**

**Dragongirl81- AW! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Andraea Shade- I appreciate your review!**

**Sla- AWW! You really like it? I'm going to cry! Lol does this chapter answer your question as to who the rapper was?**

**Alee- AW! Thanks**

**Kayree- I appreciate your review a ton!**

** Don't expect me to have updated my stories this fast….. My schedule is VERY hectic! **

** if you haven't figured it out by now… I LOVE TOM FELTON! HE IS SOOOOOO HOTTTTTT! I have a whole wall in my room dedicated to him! Me-- obsessed? Yea I think so!**

** Check out my other stories:**

**Unexpected Bonds**

**Nonexistent Love Until Now**

**Dark Light**


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE:

Plus two makes three

AUTHOR:

TomFeltonzBride

Ch 3: The train ride and sorting

**NOTE: this fic was written BEFORE HBP! BUT posted AFTER HBP! So, things may not add up to the HBP standards!**

Hermione Granger sat the whole night up with Zach and Dora crying. (Hermione was crying, not Zach and Dora!)

"Hermione, please, it's time to move on, it's been five months since you got that letter from Ron! Your babies are due next month! Please, can't you just forget about it? I know I probably sound rude, but sweetie, it's been FIVE MONTHS!"

During the five months, Hermione, Zach, and Dora basically knew everything about each other. I mean, what other stuff did they have to do but talk?

For example:

Hermione found out a lot of things about her friends. For one, Zacharelli was Zach's mum's maiden name. So, since she lived with her, she took her last name… her parents got a divorce when Zach was almost one. Her mother didn't want her live with her father, so she filed for custody, which she got. But then that file moved onto her father's file after Zach moved in with him.

Both of her parent's are pureblood. Zach has one little sister. Her name is Liliane. She is ten months younger than Zach. But she lives in France with her mother. Lili is also a witch that attends Beauxbatons.

Only Zach's mum calls her Bridgett. She has never called her Zach before. ('If I wanted to name you with a guy's name, I would have done so') but her sister calls her Zach. (Just not in her mother's presence.) Her and her sister are VERY close, but haven't communicated in a while; Zach thinks her mother is not allowing her to…

Dora has six kids in her family, including her. (Not her immediate family) Her parent's are still together. She is the only witch in her (immediate) family. But… both Dora's grandparents were both witches and wizards. All of Dora's cousins are magical, but they live in the United States. (Confusing? Ok…Dora's mum was a squib. Dora's dad was a squib. Dora's grandparents were magical, and so are her cousin's… get it now?)

But, any who…

By now the three of them were eight months pregnant.

Hermione could just remember the day the doctors there told her that she was having twins! She was so excited! She was still upset about the fact that she was raped, but she was having children! Two of them! It was a boy and a girl. She was going to name them Kaila and Trevin.

Zach was having another girl; her name was going to be Kaitlyn.

Dora's son's name was going to be Parker.

Finally, it was 9 months! Hermione had her kids February 17th. And Dora had her son February 28th. Zach had Kaity March 2nd. (A/N: I just didn't know what to put in between the fifth month and the ninth! So I just skipped it!)

"Do you realize, that we are going to go, well… I'm going _back_ to Hogwarts, and you guys are _going_ to Hogwarts, in only _six_ months?"

"Hermione, I know!"

"I'm so excited!"

"You _have_ to tell us _all_ about it!"

"Well, for one thing, we'll be in our seventh year!"

"That's going to be so exciting!"

"So, Mia, you _have _to tell me…are there any HOTT guys there?"

"Oh Dora! Well, none for my liking, but I'm pretty sure you'll pick up some guy!" she said with a sly grin. Then, "Uh Kaila!"

"What?" asked Zach.

"She threw up all over my new sweater!"

"That's alright! Right KiKi? Aww! That's okay! Your mummy can buy a new sweater!" said a cooing Dora.

Hermione started to chuckle.

"Yes Hermione?" asked Dora.

"Aww that's okay, you can buy some new pants!" she said mimicking Dora's baby voice she used when she was cooing at Kaila.

"Huh? What are you talking about? These _are_ new pants!"

"Well, Parker just pissed all over your new pants, kind of sexy!" she said laughing her ass off now, with Zach joining her.

"Ha Ha!" she laughed sarcastically. "Parker! Why do guys _always_ piss on you instead of _in_ the diaper! _And_ when the diaper is off! It's like they _wait _for the thing to come off!"

"Well, I guess I might have to go thru _that_!" said Hermione looking at Trevin.

"Yup! And I'm going to make fun of you then!" laughed Dora.

"Yea, yea!"

"So, Mia, when we go to this Hogwarts place, wait! Exactly _how_ are we getting there?"

"By train."

"So, wouldn't the muggles _see_ the wizards all over the place? Do they _know_ where or _what _Hogwarts is?"

"No." Hermione had to explain _everything _to them like the trick stair, Peeves, the house ghosts, and the houses themselves. (Etc. Etc.)

-About two hours later-

"OH! That makes sense!" Dora cried.

"Yup!"

So, how many people can fit in a compartment?"

"About six to eight, but we can squeeze in!"

"Whom do you normally sit with?"

"Well, my best friends Ron and Harry. Sometimes Neville, Ginny, Seamus, or

Dean. Well, since you guys are my best friends too, you guys are added into the group!"

"So, is Seamus, Neville, or Dean cute?"

"Geez, Dora! Is that _all_ you talk about?" she said laughing.

"Basically!"

"Seamus and Dean are alright, Neville, well, he's okay, but not the attractive type though."

"O I C!" (Oh, I see… for all da slo ppl!)

"Yea…"

SIX MONTHS LATER! –

"OMG! I CAN'T believe we're on the way to Hogwarts right now!"

"Dora, don't pee in your pants!"

"Do you think the kids are okay at the nursery?"

"Of course!"

Headmaster Dumbledore had a chat with Hermione and the others. He advised them to come on the train just by themselves, and to leave the children at the day care center. Then when they were settled in, they can then bring the children to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore could hire a house elf to care for them. Everyone agreed. Well, first Hermione had to explain _what_ a house elf was, and she had to make sure that they were getting well paid. Hermione asked Dumbledore when _settling in _was.

"When Miss Zacharelli and Miss Welts are used to Hogwarts." He had answered

"When they come to Hogwarts, they will be well cared for! Okay, follow my lead!" Hermione said leaning casually on the barrier of 9 and ¾.

When they got through the barrier Zach and Dora gasped.

"Oh! It's wonderful!"

"Mia! _WHO _is that HOTTIE?"

"Who?"

"That guy that's… OMG! He's looking over here!"

"Dora! Which one? There are _tons_ of guys here if you haven't noticed!"

Dora peaked her eyes above Hermione's shoulder.

"Good, he's not looking!"

"Why are you so shy? I thought you wanted to _meet_ guys, not cower away from them!" Hermione said.

"Oh, alright! That guy that is under the sign saying _'Hogwarts Express'._"

"The guy with the black hair? I know!" said Zach.

"No, Blondie!"

"I'm no blonde! Don't call me 'Blondie'!" Zach said.

"Not you stupid! That blond boy over there!"

"OH!" said Zach laughing

"Okay, blondie is Draco Malfoy. Blackie is Blaise Zabini." Hermione said, slightly giggling at her own joke. (For da slo ppl: The joke was she said blondie and blackie… now that I had to explain it… it ain't funny no more! Great! Thanks to all u slo ppl!)

"Oh! I'm _so _sorry Mia! I really didn't know!"

"That's okay Zach, how would you know that was him?"

"So, this Malfoy guy, is he single?"

"I don't know, but if I were you I wouldn't … first of all, he was the guy that made my life a living hell, and secondly, he _never_ has a girlfriend, just F'sWB."

"F'sWB?"

"Friends with benefits."

"Oh." She said sadly.

"Don't feel bad. Actually, you should _give_ him that feeling! Literally! That kid _has_ no feeling! He doesn't express any emotion, or anything!" _Why am I standing here talking about Draco Malfoy?_ "Ready to go on the train?"

"Sure."

The girls climbed onto the back of the train, and entered the first compartment they came to.

"Funny…" said Hermione.

"What's funny?"

"There's almost _never_ a time where there was an _actual_ compartment that was free!"

"Why's that?"

"Well, there are a lot of students, and most of the younger kids get on right away when they get here, so they actually _have _a compartment. But when the upperclassmen get on, there are hardly any empty compartments left!"

The girls settled inside. They unpacked a deck of cards Dora had with her. Hermione learned some games from her. While they were playing, the compartment door slid open.

"What do we have here?" asked a voice behind the girls.

The girls turned around.

"Do you mind? We're trying to play a game!"

"Oh, feisty! Did you hear that Goyle?"

Goyle only sniggered. (Cause he didn't know what else to do…)

"Listen, ladies, it's been a pleasure chatting, but you need to leave, this _is _our compartment! Literally" Draco said.

"Malfoy, we were here first! Bug off!" Hermione said.

"Do I know you?" he asked, wondering _how_ she knew his name, he was pretty sure they were new.

Hermione turned around once again. When she did, she saw his eyes go wide.

"Granger?"

"WOW! You can talk! _AND _you know who I am! Can you leave now? We are playing a card game!"

"This is _our _compartment! You leave!" said Blaise.

"Wow, how _very _mature!" Zach said.

"Fine, if you aren't going to leave, we'll stay!"

"Fine, just do us a favor and don't bother us!"

-Not even two seconds later-

"Hey, mudblood, where were you last year? I didn't have anyone to bother!"

"Hey, Malfoy! I don't really give a shit! For your info, I was on a break!"

"So, who are you?" Draco asked ignoring Hermione's last comment.

Hermione silenced them with a quick glance.

"So, you now under mud blood's order?"

"Stuff it!"

Dora and Zach taught Hermione many things. Card games included. They also taught her another 'language'. It's not literally another language, per say. It's called gibberish. They use it a lot in the States. They didn't want the guys to hear their conversations, so they used this 'language'

"Youtagoo knowtagoo, theytagay _aretagare_ kidagind uhtagove cutagute! Butagut theytagay _aretagare_ litagita-tagal fatagagots!" Dora said laughing. (You know, they _are_ kind of cute, but they _are_ little faggots! PLEASE DON'T GET UPSET 'CUZ I USED THE WORD FAGGOT… IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE USED AS IN 'GAY' BUT AS IN THEY ARE RETARDS… KINDA…)

Blaise, Draco, Goyle and Crabbe looked at each other.

"Retageelatagee? Itagai thitagink sotago todago!" said Crabbe. (Really? I think so to!)

Everybody turned to look at him, open mouthed.

"Crabbe, what the hell was that?" Draco asked.

"My little sister went to America last year… she learnt that and another stupid lingo called pig Latin and _would not_ shut up after she learnt them! So, I had no choice! I learned it!"

"There you a-" Harry said breaking the awkward silence. "Malfoy, what are _you_ doing here? Get OUT!"

"Potter, don't attempt to tell me, your superior, what to do!" Draco said. "Besides, this is _our _compartment!"

"How is this _your _compartment?"

"Do you not see the Malfoy crest?" he asked pointing to a crest that had an 'M' on it with a dragon entwined around it, as if protecting the letter.

"Zach, Dora, let's go!" Hermione said dragging them, and their stuff out with them. "That's why that was a free compartment!" she said to nobody in particular. "Nobody ever even attempts to sit there…

"You _do_ have a compartment we can go to right?" Hermione asked.

"Yea." Answered Harry. Ron was just gawking at Zach. _God_ _Ron! Do you have to stare at that girl like that! _Harry thought. _I mean she is pretty, whoo! But still!_ Harry said to himself

"Ron, Harry, Zach, Dora." Mia introduced.

They went into Ron and Harry's compartment.

"Hermione, they weren't bothering you were they?" Harry asked.

"Uh, no." Hermione answered.

"So, Hermione, are you going to tell us where you were all last year?"

"You will know in good time!" (Hermione never wrote them back… or never answered any more of their letters…)

Ron and Harry knew better than to ask further questions.

They finally got to Hogwarts. By then everybody had changed into his or her robes. (Harry and Ron were kicked out while the girls changed.)

"Hermione, did you not tell Harry and Ron about Kaila and Trevin?" Dora asked

"No. I'm afraid that they are going to get expelled. I know they are going to do something!"

"You know you are going to have to eventually tell them though!"

"I know, and I dread that day!"

"Okay, your turn!" Dora said to the guys after they had changed.

"I have to go to the Head compartment, okay? I'll see you guys at the horses! Save me a seat! Don't let Dora and Zach get lost!" Hermione said.

"I totally forgot Hermione got head! I'm surprised Dumbledore let her be head because she missed school last year!" Harry said.

"All of the teachers sent her homework over the year, so she never missed a thing!" Dora said.

"Professor McGonagall, sorry I'm late!" Hermione said, and gasped at who was head boy.

"Zabini!"

"Granger." He said nodding his head in a way of saying 'hi to you too'

"Professor, you can't be serious! Zabini isn't _really_ head boy is he?" she asked after the meeting where McGonagall told them their duties.

"Miss Granger, he is."

"But…but…"

"Is there a problem?" she asked, then without an answer she said, "Even if there was, I can't change a thing!" she answered simply said.

(A/N: I don't know why McGonagall would be on the train… it just helps the plot!)

Hermione met everyone at the 'horseless' carriages.

"Guess whose head boy!"

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"Blaise Zabini!"

While the girls gasped, the guys wondered why it wasn't Malfoy.

"I was pretty sure it would have been Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Why Potter, is that a complement?"

"No Malfoy, it wasn't!"

"Then, was that an insult?" he countered.

"If that's what you want to take it as, sure!"

"Hey! Knock it off over there!" asked Hagrid as the Slytherins scattered, and Malfoy gave him a dirty look.

"Thanks Hagrid!" Harry said.

"No problem! Firs' years! Firs' year!"

The group got into the carriages and got off at the main entrance.

They watched the first years get sorted, and then waited for Dumbledore to announce Dora and Zach's presence, and their sorting.

"Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts! We have two new students for the year. Eudora Welts and Bridgett Zacharelli, please come up to the hat!"

"Eudora Welts. Ravenclaw!"

"Bridgett Zacharelli. Slytherin!"

Hermione, Dora, Harry, Ron, and even Zach herself had her mouth wide open.

I can't believe Zach got into Slytherin! She's not one of 'them' she's NOT EVIL! Harry thought.

"Good luck with Malfoy!" Harry said

"If he bothers you, just tell us!" said Ron blushing

"Thanks" said Zach

"Hey, I better go to the Head Dorm!" Hermione said

"Okay, if he bothers you, tell me!" Zach said, whoa, talk about déjà vu! "I'll beat his ass up, Dora will help"

"I doubt Zabini would do anything to Hermione, it's Malfoy you have to worry about." Harry said

Hermione cut Zach off; Hermione knew Zach would say something so she interrupted to say:

"No matter what, I'll tell you if something happens, ok?" Hermione slipped Dora and Zach something in their hands before they parted.

"K, bye!"

"See you at breakfast!"

**A/N:**

**So, what was that Hermione slipped into their hands? Hmmmm... You'll more likely find out next chapter!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 In the Dorm with Zabini

TITLE:

Plus two makes three

SUMMARY:

Hermione Granger was an ordinary, brainy girl who attended a school for witchcraft and wizardry…until she was raped.

AUTHOR:

TomFeltonzBride

A/N: Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry it took so0o0o0o0o0 long to update! Just because of it… I promise chapter five will be up no later than a week from today! Chapter five may be a little short tho… I had writer's block on that chapter! But anyways… back to my story…

"Granger, the password is 'Adorable Fairies'."

"Whatever…" Hermione said to Zabini, not really wanting to talk to him. "Adorable Fairies." Hermione said as the fairies in the portrait giggled. "You made it up didn't you?" she asked chuckling.

"Yup!" one of them answered as the door swung open.

When Hermione entered, her mouth was hanging open.

"You better close your mouth, unless you want a bug to fly into your mouth!" Blaise said chuckling slightly.

Hermione closed her mouth and gave him a disgusted look.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing, where's my room? Never mind, I can find it for my self!" she said turning around rolling her eyes.

"Geez Granger, what is your problem?" he asked. "I'm only trying to be nice, I mean, we have to be dorm mates, can't we get along, or at least be civil towards each other?"

"No."

"Why not? Won't you just think about it for a second?" he asked

"Ok…" after about a second she said "No!"

"What is your problem Granger?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know, I know it was you!"

"What did I do?"

"Like I said, don't act like you don't know! Fine, if your going to act like you don't know nothin', I'm going to bed!" she said

Hermione had no idea _why _Blaise was acting like he didn't know… this mad her more pissed off!

Hermione woke the next morning around 11 am. _Today is Saturday! No classes better catch up on my reading after breakfast!_

Hermione went down to the Great Hall and met Harry and Ron there. Zach walked to them from the Slytherin table, whilst Dora was coming from the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi!" Hermione said.

"Hey!" Zach and Dora said

"Zacharelli, WHAT are you doing at the _Gryffindork_ table?"

Hermione, Zach, Dora, Harry, and Ron turned around only to find Pansy Parkinson and her little minions.

"You're a Slytherin! _You _should be with _us! _NOT with the stupid little Gryffindorks. WE are your friends NOW!"

"Parkinson, WE were her friends EVER before you even thought of being her friend... so DON'T think you can get her to hate us just because she's a Slytherin!" Hermione said.

"Mudblood, I WASN'T talkin' to you! ANYWAYS! BEFORE I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED! Zacharelli, you should be sitting with us Slytherins!"

"Parkinson, these are my friends, Slytherin or not, they were there for me when you weren't, not to be rude, but I can have friends outside of the Slytherin house." she said calmly

"Alright, Zacharelli, wait till Draco Malfoy finds out you were hanging out with mudbloods and traitors! You will be disowned by the _Slytherin_ _family_!" Pansy said turning her heels.

"She is one Freak of nature!" Zach said after Pansy and her posse were out of earshot. And everyone sniggered. "And what is _he_ going to do? Tell the little buggers not to talk to me? I wouldn't mind at all!"

"So, Hermione, how's your uh dorm mate?" Dora asked carefully, getting the idea that Hermione didn't tell, or want Harry and Ron to know about Zabini.

"Oh, uh okay I guess"

"Didn't bother you did he?"

"No, not last night…"

"What do you mean not _last_ night?" Harry asked knowing that there was something wrong with Hermione's statement.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I'm just saying that he didn't bother me…"

Harry didn't pursue this subject anymore, he knew there was something that was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it…

"So, Zach, Dora, you want me to tour you?" Hermione asked changing her mind about reading books later on that day.

"Yea!" Zach said

"We were going to ask you after breakfast!" Dora

"Okay, just tell me when you're done." Hermione said

About ten minutes later the girls were on their way to the Eastern most towers, at the same time as Harry and Ron were going to visit Hagrid.

-The guys-

"Ron, do you notice anything about the girls when they talk about Zabini?" Harry asked

"Was I supposed to?" he asked confused

"Ron! If you don't pay attention to anything in school, what do you pay attention to?" Harry asked

"Not much, but now I have something, err- _someone_ to pay attention to…" he said blushing so profoundly Harry thought he would burst.

"Who?"

"Err- Zach."

-Back to the girls-

"Hermione, why aren't you telling them, don't you think it's time that you do?"

"Like I said before, I know they won't just accept it, they WILL do something that will get them expelled! I don't want that to happen on my account! Besides… I haven't even told them _why _I was out last year!"

"Hermione, this isn't something that you can just say 'oops' and go on! This is serious!"

"Dora! I know! But… I dunno… it's hard for me! You don't know Harry and Ron like I do!"

"Hermione, you know Dora's right! You have to, no matter what Harry and Ron will do!"

"I know that that would be the right thing to do, but I can't! Please, can we drop it?"

"All right, for now… But only if you promise that no matter how long it takes, you will tell them, maybe not now, but later! K?"

-Back to the guys-

"Harry, do you think I have a chance with Zach?"

"I dunno, I don't really know her, so I can't tell you, why don't you ask Hermione, she knows them better."

-Back to the girls-

"So, I hear you don't want to hang with us Slytherins, but with mudbloods and traitors? Is this true Zacharelli?" A cold voice said behind them

"Malfoy-"

"Mudblood, I wasn't talking to you."

"Malfoy is it? Well, Hermione is my friend and so is Dora. I can have more friends than just Slytherins!"

Pansy choked on some spit as Crabbe and Goyle looked shocked. Nobody ever talked to Malfoy like that before.

"Zacharelli, do you see who I'm hanging around with? That's right, Slytherins! If you are going to be in Slytherin, you _have_ to hang out with Slytherins! Like McGonagall said, we are _family _now, so treat us like it!" he said

"Well, then I don't want to be in Slytherin ! Besides, if it was anything like my family back home, I'd have to kill myself if I had to do it all over again!" (Meaning her mum bein' such a bitch about her pregnancy…)

"Are you crazy? Being in Slytherin is an honor!" Pansy said aghast that she would even think that she didn't want to be in Slytherin!

"So is being in any other house Parkinson!" Hermione said disgustedly

"So, are you telling me you _want _to be in another house?" Malfoy asked

"Yea, I think that's what she's saying!"

"Granger, if Malfoy doesn't' talk to you, don't talk to him!" said Blaise

"Zabini, I can't believe you have the nerve to talk to me! I can talk to Malfoy ANY time I want; you or no Slytherin can stop me! Zach, Dora, let's go!"

"Damn Zabini, what the hell did you do to Mudblood? She's real pissed at you! More than she is at anyone of us…!" Pansy said

"I know… I don't even know what I did! I didn't even do nothin'… but she keeps sayin I did…"

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Renaldi, Mr. Sophalore, Miss Bulstrode, I suggest you leave Miss Zacharelli and her friendsalone." McGonagall said walking up behind them

-Around 11 pm, in the Head Dorm-

"Granger, I need to talk to you!" Zabini said when she walked in through the portrait.

"What is it Zabini? You finally going to admit the truth?" she asked

"You see, that's what I don't get, please, just stay and listen to what I've got to say! I really, truly and honestly, don't know what you keep going on and on about me doing something to you. Yes I am a Slytherin, but that doesn't mean I'd do anything to hurt you! I'm sorry if I did anything, just _please_ tell me!"

Hermione just sat there stunned. She was pretty sure, positive, that it was him. If it wasn't then who was it? He even said please! Twice! And he said he was sorry, now Hermione started to think maybe it wasn't him. _Someone who rapes people would NOT say please or apologize to anyone! _

"Do you want to talk?" he asked.

"Uh, I uh…" she never finished that sentence, she ran into her room.

OMG_! I'm starting to think it wasn't him! Then who was it? If it were him, he wouldn't be pretending that he didn't know! If he's acting, then he's a pretty good actor! But then, why was…OH! This is SO confusing! I NEED Dora and Zach here! NOW!_

Hermione, Dora, and Zach had made this little thing up. So when or if Zabini did anything, they would be there. Hermione used the same thing she used for Harry and the DA. She used the hot coin system, except; it just burned if one of them needed each other. Hermione got it out of her pocket of her robes and made it flash hot. (That's what Hermione gave them earlier) In less than five minutes, Dora and Zach were at the portrait hole.

_What is taking so long? It's been ten minutes! OH! Maybe they left the coin on their beds! OH! This is awful! I have to remind them to have it with them at all times! But it's 11:30! Why would they not be in bed?_

Hermione walked out of her room and went to the portrait hole and went out. She ran into something she would have never expected. Dora and Zach were in their Pj's on their knees and begging the fairies to let them in.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked

"Somebody changed the password, so we couldn't get in."

"Well, then you should have used the coin system!" Hermione said as if that was the most obvious thing to do. "Wait, someone changed the password?" she asked one of the fairies.

"Well, no, not really, but The Head Boy _did_ ask politely, not to let anyone in, even if they had the password, unless you or the head boy was with them!" a fairy explained

"Ooh he is going to get it!" Hermione said

"Hermione, what are you going to do?" Dora asked nervously

"ZABINI! GET UP! GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Quit your shouting woman!" he said opening his door with nothing but his robes and boxers on.

"I uh, I uh…" Hermione stammered, forgetting what she was going to say

"The password!" Dora said in her ear

"Oh, right…YOU TOLD THE FAIRIES NOT TO LET ANYONE IN UNLESS THEY WERE WITH US? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I thought it would help as a safety precaution! Sorry! I was going to tell you tomorrow, I didn't think anyone would come this late at night!"

"Oh, that's quite all right!" Hermione said sardonically "A safety precaution? For what? Who do we need it against besides Malfoy?"

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"Whatever…" she replied

"Miss Granger, WHAT was that?" Zach asked when they were lying on Hermione's bed.

"What do you mean? 'What was what?'" she asked

"Were you flirting with Mr. Zabini?"

"No! I was yelling at him, if you didn't notice!" she said blushing slightly then recovering rather fast

"Well, I beg to differ!" Zach said a little _too_ slyly.

"And what exactly do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing! Just that you started to forget your lines, like a little school girl in _love! And _you were lost for words when he came out in nothing but boxers and a robe slung hap hazardously around him!_"_ Zach said chuckling faintly."WAIT! HOLD THE PHONE!" she yelled getting that expression from a muggle video called Shrek.

"What is it Zach?"

"Didn't you say that Zabini is your rapper person? Then WHY are you flirting with him?"

"Well, that's why I called you over…WAIT! I was NOT flirting with him!"

"Yea, you were…and stop trying to change the subject!"

"No I wasn't! And I'm not trying to change the subject!"

"Hermione, TELL us why you called us over! And stop arguing with Zach!"

"Oh, sorry… well, I don't think it was him!"

"What? How would you know?"

"I don't know, like when I talk to him, and get to know him, it just doesn't feel like it was him, you know?"

"No, I don't know, but, Mia, I think your falling for him!"

"Really? No! That's not possible! No matter what, I'm a Gryffindor, and he's a pureblood-loving bastard who's in Slytherin! No offense…"

"None taken." Zach said

"That's NO reason as to why you can't get along!" Dora said, "Will you just give you guys a chance?"

"We'll see! Now, get out of here!" she said laughing

Hermione saw them out of the portrait hole, but before she turned around:

"Hermione, listen, I don't know what I did to you, and I know this isn't the time, but can you tell me what is going on? Please?"

"You called me Hermione…" she said

"Yes, you can call me Blaise…"

"You know, it's really stupid, you don't really want to know, it's nothing… well… good night!" she said trying to rush into her room, when Blaise grabbed her arm, turned her around, and kissed her.

**OMG! I totally bet you didn't expect that! All of those people who read chapter 1 and reviewed, and said that they thought it was Draco Malfoy was stunned when they read chapter two! RIGHT? Yea, well, whoever thought it was Zabini was also equally stunned after reading this chapter! Am I right? But _NOW_ who do you think it is? Hmmmm… REVIEW! Whoever you think it is… may or may not be who it _really _is! If that makes ANY sense!**

**P.S. I had all of this planned… so I couldn't really say if it _was _Draco Malfoy or not! OR if it was Blaise Zabini, or not! I never agreed with ya'll! **

**Whoo-hoo! I got ya'll! Ha ha! Lol You may be surprised at who it REALLY is! Or you may not….. ok.. I'm confusing myself… so I'll shut up and start writing the next chapter!**

**P.S. Who saw Four Brothers? OMG! It was THE BEST movie! I LOVED it! Garrett Hedlund is SO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! So is Mark Wahlberg… just not in this movie! They made him look really old and grungy… but He was pretty HOTT in The Italian Job! Tyrese is pretty cute in four brothers! But… anyways… if you haven't seen four brothers for some odd reason… you HAVE to see it! It is sad and funny at the same time! There is a lot of crude humor… but that just makes it all better! But... let me get back to Garrett Hedlund! lol ! OMG he is SOOOOO SEXY! Especially when he is in the shower and he sticks his head out of the curtains and he is dripping wet! His hair looks soooo adorable when it's all wet like that! And he has a nice ass to! LoL Okay… enuff of my babbling! WAIT! Before I go… TOM FELTON IS (Also) SO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O VERY HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

**You know… one day in one of my endnotes, or whatever these little thingy's are called… I'm just going to name all of my hott guys to you! lol me and one of my best friends (Andy… this means you!) says that all of the hot guys are our "husbands" and as of right now… I have 17 husbands!  lol ok… hopefully chapter five will come out VERY soon!**

**Lots of Luv**

**TomFeltonzBride**


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE:

Plus two makes three

SUMMARY:

Hermione Granger was an ordinary, brainy girl who attended a school for witchcraft and wizardry…until she was raped.

AUTHOR:

TomFeltonzBride

Ch 5 – The Infamous Couple

Hermione sat up all night thinking about that kiss. That was almost her first _real_ kiss. She never _really _kissed anybody. _Wow, now I wouldn't mind if Blaise was the father of my twins!_

_I wonder when I can bring them here…_

-Blaise-

_Why the hell did I do that? That was just out of the blue! Though, I think she enjoyed it as much as I did…she didn't squirm or anything, and she _did_ kiss back…O great! I just kissed a muggle born! All of the Slytherins will have my head! I just hope she doesn't tell anyone… but I know she will tell her two best friends…I wonder if she is going to tell Pot Head and Weasel… I know then they would try and kill me, then somehow from there it will spread… but she might not tell them, o Merlin! I am in for it… no matter what!_

-Hermione-

_WOW! Can he kiss! Well, I don't really have anything to reference it to…should I tell Harry and Ron? I know I have to tell Zach and Dora, but Harry and Ron? They will have his head on a spitfire thing before I can even say 'but I liked it!' WAIT! He's a pureblood and I'm a muggleborn…his head will be on a spitfire before he can say he was even forced to or whatnot! The Slytherins will KILL him!… I wonder if he enjoyed it as much as I did… well, he did kiss me first… O Merlin! I'm dead! Well, its Sunday tomorrow…go to sleep! Stop thinking about that wonderful, delicious… STOP! _

Hermione finally drifted off to sleep. The only problem was she fell asleep around two in the morning… Up until two, all she could think about was herself, Blaise and that kiss… o- and the possibility that Hermione Granger might have a boyfriend!

_YES! Blaise is my potential boyfriend! Though, in my mind…_

Although Hermione might have gone to sleep at two, one might think she'd be asleep till noon! But not Hermione! She woke up around seven o'clock! She couldn't go back to sleep so she got up, brushed her teeth and hair, got dressed, got a book, and went out into the common room. She was thinking of a way to tell Zach and Dora when sleep finally overcame her, once again

Hermione had the weirdest dream. She was standing in the corner of an unused classroom looking towards the door, as if expecting someone to come through. Well, instead of _someone, something _came in. That _something_ was a dragon. That dragon captured Hermione around the waist and hauled her off. She kept screaming 'help, help!' but nobody came to her rescue. She was almost at the edge of the forbidden forest, when someone on a broom came and liberated her from the monstrous creature.

"_Finally! What took you so long?"_

"_Sorry! I had to cut through thick chains, and kill off thousands of serpents to get to a broomstick! Then I had to get to you!"_

"_Well, I'd like to thank you personally! So, thank you!"_

"_Your welcome!"_

"_May I see the face of my rescuer? _She asked pulling of his helmet. _"Well, if it isn't…"_

"BLASIE ZABINI! Don't you ever do that again!" Hermione said clutching her chest. Blaise Zabini was leaning over her trying to wake her up so they could go to breakfast. Hermione was still wondering just _who_ her rescuer was from her dream when Zabini apologized.

"Sorry… I was only wondering if you wanted some breakfast."

(-This is Sunday morning-)

"Oh, well, uh, sure… but uh you go ahead, I have to uh get ready…"

"Okay."

Hermione was ready, all ready, but she didn't feel comfortable going down to breakfast _with_ him just yet.

Ten minutes later, Hermione met up with Zach and Dora and ate breakfast.

"So, what's up?" Zach asked knowing there had to be something up, Hermione wasn't talking at all…

"He kissed me." She mouthed so Harry and Ron wouldn't see

"Oh My MERLIN!" Dora yelled so loudly, she turned many heads

"What?" Harry asked

"Oh, I thought I saw a bug in my eggs…" she answered lamely.

"So, What are you doing today?" Ron asked eyeing Zach.

"Just going to have a picnic on the lake during lunch, so we can talk. But after breakfast I have to catch up on my reading. But after the picnic, we are going to walk around the quidditch field. I think that's all…" Hermione answered.

"Thanks for making it sound so not confusing!" Ron said.

"Fine, here, let me recount it for you: We eat breakfast, after breakfast, she reads, and for lunch, we have a picnic at the lake, and after the picnic, walk around field… okay?" Zach said very slowly and childishly. Which made him blush.

"Oh, uh, sure, thanks…"

After breakfast, she knew Zach and Dora wanted to talk, but she made an excuse that she needed to catch up on reading, but in fact, she just needed time to think. To think about what the hell was going on. She thought at first, that there was a possibility that they could go out, then after seeing the expression on Dora's face and her excitement, she deduced that maybe it wasn't a good idea. Yea she was happy that Dora likes the idea, but what would the Slytherins think about Blaise? They'd kill him! He wouldn't last a day with Malfoy on his ass! So Hermione retired into her bedroom to think. After almost two hours of putting Pro's and Con's together, she finally decided that she better not go out with him. It was better off that no one, besides Dora and Zach, or any of Blaise's friends that he knew, should know! Hermione, with her final decision walked out of her bedroom, into her common room, trying to go to lunch, when she ran smack dab into none other than Blaise Zabini himself.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione said trying to walk around him.

"Hermione, listen, could we talk?"

"Oh, uh, I was going to meet my friends, how bout we talk later?" she asked hopefully

"No, we need to talk now. Please, don't try to avoid this like the plague."

"Oh, alright."

"Ok, listen, I thought about this, all of this. And right now, I need your opinion. I'm just stuck. I don't know where to go from here. Now, if I seem too forward, sorry. But I need your honest answer, okay?" after she reassured him, he continued. "Whom did you tell?" she didn't need to know what he was talking about, she knew.

"Just Dora and Zach"

"Ok, what do you think about what happened?"

"Well, I liked it for one." She said blushing. "And I wouldn't mind if you did it again." She said looking down, trying to shun his eyes.

What came next Hermione didn't expect. She imagined a long, uncomfortable silence. But instead he swooped down and kissed her, yet again. At that point Zach and Dora rushed into the portrait hole.

"Hermione! Where are you? Why aren't you at lun- OH!" Zach said dragging Dora out with her. "Sorry, carry on."

After her little fight with Blaise last night, Hermione made sure people with the password were allowed to come in with out either of them.

"Ok, one last question." He said after a long silence. "Will you be my girl friend?"

**SO SOO SOOO SOOOO SOOOOO SORRY! THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! I TRIED TO MAKE IT A LONG CHAPTER… I KNEW WHAT TO WRITE… KINDA… (I SORTA HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END THE CHAPTER… LIKE IF I WANTED TO GO ON AFTER THE KISS OR STOP THERE… ANYWAYS… I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! AND CHAPTER 6 WILL BE UP SHORTLY!**

**Hey! What do you thinks going to happen? Will Hermione say yes? Will she say no? Above, she _did_ say she was going to say no, but in the spur of the moment she may say yes. Or she may be too frightened that he just said it out of the blue that she may say no… what do you think? What do you want to happen? TELL ME!**

**LUV YA LOTZ**

TOM FELTONZ BRIDE 

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! I AM TOO LAZY TO PUT ALL OF YOUR NAMES ON HERE... BUT I WILL FOR CHPATER 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE:

Plus two makes three

SUMMARY:

Hermione Granger was an ordinary, brainy girl who attended a school for witchcraft and wizardry…until she was raped.

AUTHOR:

TomFeltonzBride

**LAST TIME:**

"Ok, one last question." He said after a long silence. "Will you be my girl friend?"

**END**

Ch 6

"Uh, I, uh, well…"

"If you don't want to, you know you can just say no…"

Hermione was a little nervous about what her answer was going to be. She had already decided not to go out with him if he asked her, but now that he has _actually_ asked her… at the moment she really wanted to. She didn't know why… maybe it was because she NEVER had a boyfriend, well, if you don't count Danny, (that's a whole 'nother story!) but… well, what the hell!

"Yes!" she said smiling and jumping up to give him a hug. (He _is_ pretty tall!)

They walked out hand in hand and met up with Dora and Zach. When Dora saw them she squealed.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said.

"Well, what do we have here? Zabini and a Mudblood, I must be dreaming right Zabini? This possibly cannot be happening!" Said a cold voice from behind them, ruining the moment

"Listen, Draco, I'm happy, so that should be enough"

"Well, Zabini, that isn't enough! That is just simply unacceptable. You just dishonored the Slytherin code! The Slytherin family should disown you! Us _loyal _Slytherins shall have a meeting about this… _NASTY _situation!" He said in a bored voice.

"Yea Zabini! That's just gross!" Pansy Parkinson said.

"Parkinson, if I needed a mockingbird following me around I would have one!" He said as they were leaving

"Oh, Blaise, I knew this would be a problem, maybe we should just-"

"No, don't let Malfoy make you think this isn't going to work out! What ever he does, it's not going to make me not like you!"

"It's just that, well, I don't want anything bad to happen to you!"

"Don't worry, nothing will as long as I have you by my side."

Malfoy went back to the Slytherin common room. It was bad enough he didn't get to be Head Boy! But for Zabini to try and date a mudblood? HELL NO! This just ain't gonna work out! _Imma make sure this Slytherin bastard will NOT so much as to get a 'hi' from our table any longer!_

The next morning, when Hermione walked in (by herself) people were whispering things about her at the Slytherin table. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, obviously had no idea what the big fuss was about, Hermione never did anything to them! (Only Dora and Zach, Malfoy, and Parkinson knew about this situation… Whatever Malfoy tells the Slytherins to do, they comply! So they Slytherins, not knowing just WHAT they were whispering about, just sat there and whispered something like: blah blah blah)

A couple of minutes later Blaise Zabini entered and went to go sit in his usual spot when he found it occupied by a girl about then age of a first year in his seat.

"Excuse me, that's my seat." He said politely

"No, it ain't! I don't see your name on it! And besides, Mr. Malfoy said this is my seat!" she said rather rudely

Malfoy, who was sitting right across this girl, smirked.

"Malfoy, this is my seat, you know it! It's been my seat ever since first year! What the hell are you doing giving it to a first year?"

"First, she's not a first year. She is in fifth year. And, two, you're not worthy enough to sit in front of me. Only my best mates can sit there." He said in his bored voice

"Isn't your best mate supposed to be a guy?"

"I never said this seating arrangement was permanent." as he said this, the girl's face fell

"Man, that's Bull!" he said and he left. Nobody at the Slytherin table knew what the deal with Malfoy and Zabini was. They were best mates since first year. They never let anything get in the way of that! So everyone, including people at other tables, was watching this whole scenario unfold before their eyes. They watched as Blaise Zabini, Slytherin Prince, (Malfoy was Slytherin king, or Slytherin Sex God) Malfoy's best mate walk over to the Gryffindor table, and sit next to a mudblood, and kiss her good morning. EVERYONE including Harry, Ron, AND the staff, watched in complete shock. Then everyone turned in Malfoy's direction to see his reaction. But they really didn't get anything, because he was as emotionless as a dead rat. He was the only person eating at that moment. Even the staff was watching in complete amazement. Nobody in his or her right mind, especially Draco's best mate, would sit at a Gryffindor table, let alone kiss a muggle born! (Ok, I think you get the point that Blaise wasn't supposed to do this…)

Between Blaise and herself, Hermione noticed the silence first. So she got up, grabbed Blaise's hand, and left the Great Hall.

"Why did you do that? I thought we were going to keep this a secret until you've talked it over with Malfoy!"

"I couldn't help it! He was being such an asshole! And I wanted to shove it in his face! She didn't seem convinced so he said, "For you!"

"Oh alright. But, from now on, you _know_ people will be talking about us, Malfoy will NEVER talk to you again, and Harry and Ron will ignore me forever, unless we break up. And I'll be once again known as the Gryffindor bookworm nerd, BUT with a Slytherin hottie!" she said laughing at the last thing.

"Yea, I know all this. I thought about it. I knew Draco would have a dragon (Americans translate this into 'so-and-so will have a cow'… it WAS supposed to be a joke until I had to explain it! lol ) but he'll eventually get over it!"

"But what if he doesn't? He'll make your life a living hell, you know it!"

Blaise knew this, he was also thinking about this, but who needed Malfoy when he has Hermione?

It was weird for him. He _never_ would have thought he'd _ever_ go out with her. Don't get him wrong; he's admired her from afar since first year. He thought she was brave sticking up to what she believed was right, and the fact that she was about the only person who did not quiver in fear of Malfoy.

And the fact that at the end of fifth year, she had helped him with his luggage since he had had bought so much stuff through out the year, he couldn't carry it all at one time, neither Malfoy or none of the other Slytherins had asked to help.

Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin who made fun of her along with Malfoy, but in the background.

But since first year, he had had a 'thing' for her; of course NOBODY knew this, not even his sister, whom he tells EVERYTHING to!

Hermione was great full for everything she had, especially Blaise! She knew Harry and Ron would understand. This excitement went on for about a month until Dora, Zach and Hermione her self felt like they were ready to bring their children home. The trio decided to go talk to Dumbledore together.

"Jiminy crickets." Hermione said saying the password and stepping inside the rotating eagle.

"Enter!" Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, we have made our decision!" Hermione said right as she entered his door.

"And what, pray tell, is your decision that you have made?"

"We have decided that we think it's time to bring our children to Hogwarts!"

"I figured so. When would you like to have them here by?"

"The sooner the better! I missed them so much!" Hermione claimed

"Well, how about tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked. "I also thought it might do you three some good, if you would like to be in the same room and have the nursery where you are staying." (Meaning, Dumbledore would add three more rooms to the Head dorms. One for the nursery, and two, which would be the rooms for Dora and Zach.)

"That'll be wonderful!" Dora said, speaking for the first time that evening upon arriving at Dumbledore's office.

Hermione arrived in her Head dorm shortly afterward with a big smile paying across her face.

"I've got a secret!" Hermione said while cuddling into Blaise's arms

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you till tomorrow! You've just got to see it for your self!"

A/N: Ok... I know this day would be a Monday, but I didn't want to write about their boring classes, so I skipped them!

And I'm REALLY-REALLY sorry that this chapter is SO short!

So… who do you think Danny is? (Well, her ex-boyfriend... kinda… but what do you think their relationship was like? You'll more likely find out about him in chapter 9…)

I'm really starting to think I can't write! My chapters are getting shorter and shorter by the chapters! GRRR I am getting SOOO mad!

P.S. I know my chapters are short… PLEASE don't complain about them in the reviews…. I obviously know about them! So don't bother telling me!

**Hey guys…. I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for making you guys wait for SOOOOOOOO long! I bet you're REALLY mad at me! lol ! You ahte me don't ya? lol Well, because I love YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOO much…. I decided to post chapter seven as well! (Although it is kinda short : ( **

DUN DUN DUN! What do you think Blaise's reaction will be? Happy? Sad? Shocked? Come ON! Give me an answer! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

OK, I THINK YOU GET WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY TO YOU! SO YOU **HAVE TO REVIEW! OR A CURSE SHALL BE PUT ON YOU! LOL……….**

**Check out my other stories!**

**Dark Light**

**Unexpected Bonds**

**Nonexistent Love Until Now**


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE:

Plus two makes three

AUTHOR:

TomFeltonzBride

SUMMARY:

Hermione Granger was an ordinary, brainy girl who attended a school for witchcraft and wizardry…until she was raped.

CH 7 the arrival and the drunken charade

"What the FUCK!" screamed Draco Malfoy in his room. Draco decided that if Blaise was going to make him look like a fool, he would get him back, BAD!

"Come ON! PLEASE tell me what your so excited about! Maybe I can get excited to!" Blaise said with a wink.

"OH MERLIN NO! I don't want you to get excited like THAT!" Hermione said with a horrified expression on her face.

"OH! Sorry. Then how am I supposed to get excited? _Should _I be excited?"

"Yes! No! Yes! I don't know!"

"Which is it?"

"I don't know you'll let me know when you see!"

"When can I see?"

"After dinner!"

"I can't wait that long!"

"You're just going to have to!"

During dinner -

After Dumbledore saw that the three were done eating (Dora, Zach and Hermione) he called them up to the staff table.

"Why are they being called up?"

"Did they do something bad?"

"No one EVER got called up there before, what'd they do?"

"I don't know."

"I hope they get in trouble…"

"I've never see them do nothin' wrong…"

Hushed whispers were going around while the three went up to the staff table.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes sir!" the three said in excited unison.

The three of them, accompanied by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked to his office.

"Muggle sweets are _de_-licious!" Dumbledore said, and the gargoyle sprang aside.

The five walked in and sat around Dumbledore's desk.

"Okay, this is what is going to happen; you are all going to apparate to the day care center and wait there for me. You are all going to floo back, as the children might not like to apparate! See you there!"

Hermione was the first one apparate there. She waited by a marble fireplace for the others. Finally Dora, Zach, Dumbledore, and then McGonagall popped out of thin air.

"Okay ladies, follow me!" McGonagall said.

"We are here to pick up; Kaila and Trevin Granger, Parker Welts, Kaitlyn Madella, and Bretagne Anzella. (Zach named her daughters' last names after their biological fathers…) their mum's are here to pick them up and go home."

"Of course." Said a nurse that was behind a marble counter.

Okay, Miss Granger, you take one of the twins and I will take the other." Said McGonagall. "Miss Welts, you and Miss Zacharelli take your children. Miss. Zacharelli, Professor Dumbledore will take little Kaitlyn."

They did as she said, and ended up back where they first came from. (D's office.)

"Merlin am I glad to be with my daughters!" Zach said hugging and kissing the tops of their heads.

"Yea me to!"

"Me three!" said Dora.

The three, with the help of the professors brought them all to Hermione's dorm without anyone seeing the kids. They weren't sure if they wanted anyone to know yet, especially Hermione. (Besides Blaise.)

"So, what's the big secret?" Blaise asked as Hermione cuddled into him on the sofa.

"Oh, yea, I forgot!" she said teasingly, only to make the effect more exciting. "Follow me!" Hermione said excited.

Hermione led him by hand to the nursery.

"Close your eyes!" after saying the password, she led him thru the portrait she said, "Ok! Open!"

Blaise looked around, confused.

"This looks like a nursery… what's a nursery doing here at Hogwarts? I don't really like babies… How many of Hogwarts hoe's had babies?"

"Excuse me? Hogwarts _hoes_?" Hermione asked unbelievingly

"Yea, is pansy's kid here? I mean _children._ Well, she _is_ too ugly to get any… Hermione? What's wrong?"

"I AM NO HOE! HOW DARE YOU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BABIES, THEN WE WEREN'T MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!" Hermione, with tears in her eyes ran to her children and held them very tightly, but gently, as if saying to them 'you are part of me, I'll never let you go!'

Blaise saw this and came up with what Hermione meant as a surprise. Hermione wasn't at school last year because she was pregnant and had the twins. How could he be so stupid? He should have put two and two together! The way Draco said to say those things to Potter and Weasley. About how 'heavy she was' and those little remarks about being a 'baby' he really meant it… but HOW did he know? (A/N: if you don't remember, go read the letter Ron sent to Hermione in chapter two!) Was it coincidence, or did he really know? If he does really know, how does he know? Does he have anything to do with this? If not, who told him? He couldn't possibly be the father. Could he? Considering how much he hates her, I don't think he could be, but then…_who_ isthe father?

"Hermione, I'm really sorry, I didn't know you had children. I didn't mean that people who have children are hoes. I was only referring to pansy. I'm really s-"

"NO! Don't even say you're sorry! You know you really meant it! I didn't hear any sarcasm in your voice when you said that! A hoe am I? Well, I guess I am a hoe. The way I got raped. That REALLY makes me a hoe! I just decided one day I wanted to have sex with a total stranger because I want to be a hoe for Blaise Zabini! Yes I LOVE my children even though I was raped. They are still mine no matter WHAT you or anyone else says! I made them. Although it wasn't intentional, they are still mine! Please do me a favor and LEAVE! NEVER come in here AGAIN! EVER! I WILL change the password so you or no other Mother FUCKERS can get in to the children in here!"

Blaise was too shocked to even retort so he just turned on his heel and left.

Hermione let her now-crying children back down in their cribs and started to let the tears that formed behind her eyes come rolling down onto her once rosy cheeks.

* * *

"Where's Hermione? She was supposed to come to my room after dinner."

"I don't know… I'm sure she's okay. She knows how to fend for herself. Why was she supposed to come in here for, anyways?"

"Well, we were going to have a 'first day' party. You know, for our kids."

"HEY! What about me? You didn't invite me!"

"Yea I did!"

"Oh, is that what you were telling me today at lunch? Because I wasn't listening."

"Oh, thanks!" '

"Yea… sorry, I was a bit occupied!"

"Doing what"

"Thinking."

"About what? Thinking can't be more important than what I had to say!" she said laughing

"I don't know, I was just thinking about the fact that, well if Blaise wasn't the guy that raped Hermione, then who was? I mean… I know Hermione's not going to look into it… It hurts her too much. I think it's up to us to find out who it was. I mean it's the least we can do. I can ask my dad for the list of male students in his house!"

"Yea, that's a good idea, but do you think he'll give you the names?"

"I don't know, maybe… I _am_ his daughter, so maybe…"

"Well, there's nothing wring with trying!"

* * *

Hermione was too upset that she didn't remember what Dora had said to her about their little party. She went into her Head Dorm and conjured up some strong butterbeer. It was a new concoction of Madame Rosmerta. She made this new kind of butterbeer that had more alcohol than soft drink it self. With enough in your system, you could get drunk off your arse. (Though it was less than fire whiskey.) And that's exactly what Hermione did. Got drunk! After the satisfactory of feeling drunk, Hermione went out of the portrait hole into the corridors and just started to walk wherever her feet would take her. She needed time to think, to try to clear her head. But the alcohol wasn't helping much.

First, she thought Blaise was the one who rape her, then it turns out that it wasn't him, then she starts to fall for him and he turns out to be a bastard who hates kids. Now, she just didn't know what to think. She would just have to accept that no one would want her now that her kids would be a burden to anyone who _actually _would want her! _Now I really have to find out who raped me! So I can give him a piece of my mind! That motherfucker screwed up my entire life! But I don't know if I can. I know I have to, but it's going to be too hard!_

As she thought about this, fresh tears started to spill down her cheeks and blurred her vision.

"Sorry." She said after bumping into someone.

* * *

"What're you doing here Zabini? I thought you were with the mudblood."

"I was, but she called me a mother fucker and kicked me out…"

"So, it was a mudblood who kicked you out before a pureblood… never thought I'd see it! I mean, I've seen you kick out so many Slytherins, well, I mean the ones after _I've _kicked out, but a mudblood?"

"Malfoy shut the fuck up!"

For some reason, seeing Zabini's pain made him smirk. _I told you I'd get you back, this is a perfect opportune moment! _(I got this saying from Johnny Depp, from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean, the Curse of the Black Pearl.)

Malfoy walked out of the common room to try to find mudblood granger.

_Oh! This is too easy!_ He said to himself as he saw her and bumped into her on purpose.

* * *

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"Malfoy?" she asked wiping her tears, noticing how soft his voice was.

"Yea."

"Why are you being so nice, what do you want?"

"Nothing, why are you crying?"

"Well, Zabini… wait I shouldn't be talking to you about his! Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Come, on. I just want to help!" he said as she cried a little harder. _O, this is was too easy! Just a few more comfort words and she's all mine! Well, until Zabini knows I got his girl! Then I just dump her!_

"Ok, well… wait! NO! I'm _not_ telling you Malfoy! Stop trying to confuse me! Can't you bother me some other time? I understand it's in your nature to give me shit, but have enough decency, at least, to give me some time to think!"

"Listen." He said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Obviously Zabini did something atrocious to you or else you would be bawlin' your eyes out on his shoulder and not standing here talkin' to me! Zabini's my best mate, if he did something to hurt you, I'll get him for you!"

"Do you even know what atrocious means?" Hermione asked, surprised he even knew the word existed.

"Of course I do!" he said irritated that even though she was drunk, he _still_ hadn't gotten her to open up to him.

"I don't know why you're so nice, but I guess I can tell you…" her drunken side told him, completely forgetting that Malfoy and Zabini weren't even friends right this instant. "Well, last year, I wasn't at school because I was pregnant. And I had my twins Kaila and Trevin. Anyways, I went to a school for pregnant teen mothers. And that's how I met Zach and Dora. Zach has two kids, but not twins, and Dora has a little boy. She supposed to have twins but one of them was miscarried. Anyways, when we came back, we didn't want anyone to know that we had kids, and for good reason. That's why we didn't bring them with us. Dumbledore knew of course, and he helped us bring them. He also had the head dorm enlarged into three more rooms. Two for Zach and Dora and the other is a nursery. Any ways, I thought I could trust Zabini, so I told him. Turns out the bastard hates kids and thinks I'm a hoe!"

Malfoy was abnormally quite listening to her story.

"Well, all I can tell you is if you want I can kick his arse!" he said as he turned around.

"WAIT!" Hermione screamed. "Where the HELL do you think your goin'?"

"My dorm if you don't mind…"

"So you listen to my story and just leave, that's it?"

* * *

Hermione woke up the nest morning with a headache.

OMG! What a night! My head hurts badly! Why the hell did I drink so much? Zabini is NOT worth getting drunk over! Plus, he's a jackass anyways; I shouldn't get crazy about him… then why am I?

Oh! These sheets are so silky and comfortable! I can just melt away my thoughts in these! And my pillow is so warm! Mmm! She thought touching it in her ½-sleeping mode, ½ conscious mode. WAIT! I don't own silk! And my pillows aren't warmer's!

"Where the hell am I?" she asked aloud, now fully conscious, her head throbbing a little.

"Why, Granger, your in my dorm. More specifically, on my bed."

"MALFOY?"

* * *

DUN – DUN – DUN - what the hell is Hermione doin' in Malfoy's room? In his BED, no less!

Hm… Odd turn of events?

Maybe…

PLEASE REVIEW!

I spent a lot time writing this and the other chapters! I think you can return the favor by reviewing! It only takes about two minutes, not even! PLEASE - PLEASE!

All you have to write is: hi, I liked your story… or Hi, I hated your story… and PLEASE tell WHY you didn't like it… or what you'd like to happen, or improve! Thank ya!

THANK YOU READERS! Well, mainly to those who reviewed! Well, I _guess_ maybe to the other people too… **maybe**…

Especially to Andarea Shade, my most loyal reviewer! And of course my bffe Andy!

To my other reviewers: I LOVE YOU DUYS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I PROMISE I'll mention you all either by name or log-in name in chapter eight... I just got TOO lazy to do that now! lol

* * *

P.S. Did ya'll see the movie that I recommended? Four Brothers. ? It was REALLY good, wasn't it? (Question only pertaining to those who saw it!) Wasn't Garrett Hedlund REALLY HOTTT? (The one who was in the shower, named "Jack") yea, I know, he's like my # 5 husband! lol

Me and my best friend, Andy (Andy is a girl!) have this thing when if you like a guy, or think he's hott or what ever… he's your husband… _**(And YES it was I who made this up really... Andy just went along with it! lol )**_did I explain this already before? If I did, o well, your just going to hafta read it again! I IMPROVED! I had 17 "Husbands" but now I have 19! Hopefully I can think of more! lol

**Just to make this clear, THIS _WAS_ MY IDEA! _NOT_ ANDY'S! (Andy, are you glad that I wrote this so that people know it was me not you!)**

LUV YA LOTZ

TomFeltonzBride


End file.
